The present invention relates generally to encoding, transmission and decoding of multimedia files. More specifically, the invention relates to the encoding, transmission and decoding of multimedia files that can include tracks in addition to a single audio track and a single video track.
The development of the internet has prompted the development of file formats for multimedia information to enable standardized generation, distribution and display of the files. Typically, a single multimedia file includes a single video track and a single audio track. When multimedia is written to a high volume and physically transportable medium, such as a CD-R, multiple files can be used to provide a number of video tracks, audio tracks and subtitle tracks. Additional files can be provided containing information that can be used to generate an interactive menu.